Snatched
by CreativeCourt2
Summary: Despite our attempts to try, we lose people. For 17 year-old Nathan Scott, the one thing he'll fight hard to salvage, will be snatched from right under his fingertips? How hard would you fight to get her back and how bad would the person pay who took her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I must put aside my compulsive obsession and admit that I do not own Chad Michael Murray or James Lafferty along with the rest of the cast of "One Tree Hill" and sadly never will. :) Everything you read here is strictly conjured up from my creative, but sometimes scary noggin and is in no way remotely close to the truth. Keep in mind that this is a fictional story which also makes my own facts fictional as well. Let's sum up what we have read k? IT'S NOT TRUE AND I DON'T OWN THEM! ( Sorry for the obnoxious capital letters, just stressing my point) Thanks guys, enjoy reading and reviewing is always welcome.  
  
Prologue  
February 14,2004  
From the moment our small bodies are conceived from the womb of the proudest parent of all time, we immediately adapt to our environment. Upon first glance, yeah your surroundings are frightening and the people are intimidating, but we adjust and as we grow we eventually find out what we want and how to obtain it by learning a lesson.  
  
The first lesson that is instilled within our heart and heads, is love. It begins in different forms and grows stronger as we get older. Some love we are born with, like the ones we hold for guardians or parents from the tender first months of our lives , but other love takes time and genuine effort. Either way, whether you experience it through materialistic things or that special someone it's always there to change the way we view the world.  
  
Love has infested my heart and head through many different forms. Miraculously, with 7 other kids to tend to my parents still make time for me and rejoice in my success. They worry when I'm gone and discipline me when necessary, but most of all love me even through my mistakes. I always can count on my mom for advice and my dad for knowledge and fun. With never- ending noise there are always exciting activities going on and when I need someone the most whether it's for a hug or a shoulder to lean on my brothers and sisters are always around to prove they care. I love them, not because I was instilled to, but because they are my life.  
  
Sure family is always a reliable source of love, but maybe right now it doesn't feel like it. I bet your thinking " Who else do I have?". Well search outside of the box this Valentine's day for maybe a friend. I've had mine since I was three. He is truly one of the best people I know. With his brave personality, incredible talent, analytical mind, and generous source of hospitality he continues to break hearts in Tree Hill. In fact I sometimes forget that not long ago we were eating worms and taking baths in the nude. Of course our friendship wasn't always fun and games, we've had our fair share of ups and downs, like entering high school and finding it's made of nothing but drama and the classic cliques to dating people neither one of us cares strongly for, but amazingly we've made it through and I know with enough effort our friendship will continue to span decades and prosper. I love him because he doesn't care what people think and only loves me in return even when he knows he shouldn't through certain situations.  
  
Lastly but certainly not least, take this Valentine's Day to reflect on that special someone if you have found them. My boyfriend has changed over this past year more than anyone else and I must certainly say for the better. Not long ago, I wasn't his biggest fan but despite everyone's opinions of me and my social standings he took interest and dug beneath the tough exterior of the "tutor girl". At the time he maybe had ulterior motives but as our lives continued down a path together I'd like to think they were washed away. Yeah he used to be cocky, and arrogant and maybe even unkind but underneath it all he had the sweetest heart ever. Maybe he was scared to break the image that he held for so long but as soon as he did people took notice and for the better. I like to think I had a little something to do with that. I loved him despite all the basketball bull, and parental crisis because I knew there was so much more to him. I love him because after a little push he was able to break down and throw all the negative thoughts and feelings out the window and went for what made him happy. That makes him a fighter and I know with his intelligence and wit he will not only make it to college but can aspire for the stars, and not because he has to but because he wants to. He is an amazing boy who has captivated my eye with his talent and my heart with his charming personality. I know he loves me, even if his friends don't approve, and I think I need to take the time to tell him something I've been wanting to say for a very long time. Keep in mind, this confession is going in print so I can't take it back, but even in a million years I don't think I would want to. I love you Nathan Scott and always will.  
  
So there you have it. My confession as well as my latest edition of the monthly Tree Hill High's newspaper until next time. Remember this Valentine's Day is about shouting your love from the tree tops no matter who is watching, because it is certainly something to celebrate whether it's for a friend, family member, or lover. It's hard to admit your feelings but there's no better time than the present. Love makes us do crazy things, do you really think I would write this article any other day? Don't forget that somebody will always be there and that you should never stop loving despite what heartache or failures it could bring you because there is always going to be more love to go around. Never give up and keep searching for that special someone if you haven't found them, but for the time being grab a buddy or sibling and have some fun! Stray away from too many candy hearts, for sweet can easily turn sickly.  
~Haley James  
  
Nathan Scott, with a shaky hand, removed his reading glasses from the bridge of his nose and carefully placed them upon the wooden table beside him. With his free hand, he wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye nonchalantly, and tried his best to still his rapidly beating heart.  
  
One month ago. This article was written one month ago and now she is gone. If only I had kept a better eye on her, if only I had been there to protect her. I can't give up, I have to find her because without her my life is worthless and I might as well be dead. I have to believe that she is okay, I have to believe that she is safe. She's strong, she can handle herself. Don't stop praying, don't stop the faith. She'll come home, you'll find her. They'll find her.  
  
They'll find Haley and her kidnapper.  
  
And if they don't, I will. 


	2. Guilty

~ Hi guys! Well I can't say I'm ecstatic about the amount of feedback I'm receiving but I can say that I'm glad that some took the time to review it! I appreciate it more than you'll ever know.! Keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me. :) Thanks, now without further ado on to Chapter 1. R&R!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rain continued to beat incessantly on the shuttered windows and I squeezed my eyes closed in an attempt to drown out the noise. I promised myself that today I would focus on my studies ,for her, despite my first impulse to throw on a big yellow raincoat and jump in the puddles the liquid was beginning to rapidly form.  
  
The gloominess of the morning foreshadowed an unwelcome feeling in the pit of my stomach but I tried my best to ignore it. Around noon it started gnawing at me, and like acid that burns your stomach, I began to feel queasy. Despite my unwillingness to reveal any emotion I couldn't help but express my worry. This was different, she was important enough to agonize over, unlike meaningless arguments between my parents from the past or Peyton's interest in Luca's from the start, which I felt didn't deserve the extra effort of discussing.  
  
Haley's absence from her bedroom last night did not go unnoticed by anybody. She was gone long enough to snag interest but not long enough to be confirmed as missing to officials. Her family believed she was with Lucas, and even though I was hoping she was, something told me otherwise.  
  
Haley only ran to Lucas in desperate times of needs and only asked to spend the night there after an argument or furious fight between us. The past couple of weeks had been running smoothly and I figured if anything else was bothering her she would come to me first, but with Peyton quickly filling the vacant spot of best friend and after Luke's near-death experience I sadly realized she had other options. As much as I tried to convince myself that she must be with one of the two, my instincts gripped the best of me.  
  
My head was beginning to ache and the words started to swim before my eyes. My mind flash backed to last week, and the letters appeared in front of my face. Words of hatred had filled the pages and threats terrorized the reader. These letters were all addressed to Haley and that is what was bothering my heart now. I didn't understand how somebody could write such terrible things to such a wonderful girl and we both concluded they were a joke. She begged me not to tell anyone, she claimed out of embarrassment but I think it was really out of fear.  
  
I quickly scanned the words in the letters and as I recalled a line, everything around me froze.  
  
As the season begins so does the rain, then you will feel what really is true pain. Snatched from a corner, don't you dare scream, because if you do I swear I'll make you bleed.  
  
The rain augmented, and I was overcome with realization as my intestines refused to fight the queasiness and I ran to the bathroom. My body began to seize and shake and I swear, right then, my whole world started to literally shatter.  
  
I knew it wasn't a joke anymore.  
  
My mother gingerly opened the bathroom door and a look of concern filled her features. Her tired eyes revealed the truth I had already confirmed. I tried to focus on her, but she wouldn't stop moving. My ears refused to interpret words and although I could see her lips moving I couldn't hear her. My breathing quickened and I thought I was going to die.  
  
Memories of Haley and I laughing, crying, learning, kissing, hugging, and loving flooded my mind and images passed across my eyelids. I could see her, feel her, and as I reached out towards her smiling face, she withered away further and further and suddenly there she was right in front of me again but this time she was crying and screaming, and before I could help her she vanished.  
  
The last thing I remember is my mother calling my name and Haley's fearful eyes and despite my efforts I slipped away, and my world was black. 


	3. Escape

* Hello readers! I know it's really hard to get through wordy stories but please give mine a chance and I promise in the end you won't regret it! I actually, believe it or not (lol), have a plot line and eventually things will piece together and get a little more exciting! In case you didn't realize the last chapter was from Nathan's POV and now this one is from Lucas's.* Read and Review and you'll make my day! Criticism is always welcome.*  
  
Chapter 2 Luke's POV  
Sometimes you hear a rapping on your door early in the morning or the shrill ring of a telephone but due to your weekend laziness and pleasant dream you choose to ignore it. It continues to echo throughout your household and deep down you know you should answer it but every time you force a movement, your heavenly bubble is almost popped and you flop back down again. Your relaxation will disappear and your stress will be reinforced.  
  
I can hear people talking around me but the world is a blur. On the outside I remain calm, and stoic but inside I am screaming. Screaming because a part of me is missing and , for the life of me, I can not figure out where it has ran off to. Screaming because I don't know where that part of me is and I cannot decipher its emotions or hopes and fears. Screaming because I let that part disperse, too caught up in myself to realize it may never come back. Screaming because nobody will help me find it and for the first time in my life I know what it feels like to be completely lost, oblivious, and stuck in rut physically and mentally.  
  
The part of me I have lost is irreplaceable and no amount of fussing or cooing over me will ever fulfill it's shoes. That part of me is my best friend and as much as I want to hate her for cowering in her shell for the last couple of months, carefully keeping her distance for fear of setting off a storm inside me, I can't because I'm too worried I may never get to experience another moment with her again whether it's of happiness, depression, self-pity, or as bad as it sounds, hatred.  
  
I know she is strong, and would never give up no matter the situation she may encounter, but I worry because I have no other choice. I'm scared because I can not sense what she is feeling and am suddenly aware that my best friend detectors, in a time of need, have broken on me. I've never truly been without her, if she wasn't attached permanently by my side her wise words or helpful advice always kept her with me when her physical presence had graciously bowed out. Her spirit kept me constantly upbeat and the her emotions after our two, 5 years-old selves first exchanged hellos, spoke to me from miles away. I could sense when something was wrong, or if she was afraid and in a heartbeat I'd be there. That's just how our system worked. Except of course for the times when her bossy roots would shine through and I would be the small dog who whimpered behind her lead, loving every minute of her bad ass image and fierce determination.  
  
*Flashback* " Luke, you promised to let me drive your truck! Jesus Christ, a girl plainly makes the mistake of slipping up on a curb once when, may I mention, it was very dark outside and you label her for life!" 15 year-old Haley James throws her friend a disapproving glance and shrugs her small shoulders as a giggle escapes from her pink lips.  
  
" Haley you knocked over a mailbox."  
  
" It was flimsy, and could hardly be justified as sturdy."  
  
" It was made of firm bricks and you know it."  
  
" If you don't give me the keys I will tell your mom about the time you went to Tifffany Fodor's party and got so drunk you couldn't even make it home. I remember Luke, I found you on the roof of the café, asleep in our golf course's hole number nine. " she smiled mischievously and the evil twinkle in her eyes did not go unnoticed by the friend who was now inches in front of her face pouting.  
  
" You do realize your impossible! If you don't whip out the black mail card I'm forced to endure your sad puppy dog eyes and dammit you know I can't say no!" Lucas impatiently stamped his feet in an attempt to imitate a three year-old child and Haley couldn't help but laugh at his antics.  
  
" Your weak, why do you think I chose you. I wasn't your typically 5 year- old you know, I had a head on my shoulders and you were all part of my master plans. I have to say it was a hard decision, and Joe Cannon had a close lead because he was almost as clueless as you, but you won because I liked your blonde hair and couldn't stand the way that Joe was always picking his nose." she grimaced and patted him on the head.  
  
" Boy am I glad to know that I was Haley James's second pick, makes my day.  
  
" I know it's a privilege, now give me the keys."  
  
Lucas smiled happily at his best friend's perky attitude and devious plans, which over time he had grown accustomed to, and simply handed over the keys. These were the moments he loved to share with her the most, despite her demanding attitudes , and he knew that things would never change between them because they loved each other too much.  
  
"Come along." she snapped her fingers and walked hastily towards the truck.  
  
Lucas didn't hesitate to follow. He always trusted her lead.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
" Luke...I just got a call from Deb." Karen Roe gently placed her arm in a loving manner across her son's much larger frame and continued.  
  
" Haley wasn't with them last night or this morning and her parents have already reported her absence. She is now considered missing and the officials are doing everything in their power to see that she comes home." the blank expression on her son's face was noted by his mother and she silently wished for any speck of emotion to flash it's way across his face to signal that somewhere inside, he was alive.  
  
" Did Nathan know anything mom?" I turned away from my mother's touch and walked towards my dresser. I gingerly picked up a picture frame which enclosed our faces and for a moment held a sign of a better time. I gently began tracing over Haley's smiling lips and tried to focus.  
  
" Luke, sweetie, Nathan's in the hospital. His mother told him about the police's involvement and he stopped breathing before blacking out on his bathroom floor." she closed the distance that separated her son from her and glanced at the object that captivated his attention.  
  
" Is he going to be okay?" I emotionlessly asked.  
  
" The doctors say that he had an emotional breakdown but with rest he should be okay." it pained her to see her son so robotic and she, as his mother, prayed for him to say anything.  
  
" Luke, I don't mean to pry I know this is extremely hard on you but Nathan's mother mentioned some letters that Haley was receiving from an anonymous writer. She said that they were filled with threats and hatred.... Did Haley happen to mention this to you? The police needs any leads they can get and I know now is not a great time, but when your ready they could really use your help." Karen's hand tried to relax but failed as Luke's muscles tightened.  
  
" Do they think she has been kidnaped? Is that what your saying?" And suddenly I heard it again. That rapping on a Saturday morning or the obnoxious ring of the telephone and despite their efforts to try they couldn't burst my bubble. My bubble space protects me from the horrors and secures the dreams and hopes I have. You can't burst my bubble, only I can and I'm not about to push it any harder. I like it here, I'm safe and sound and can't hear what anybody is saying. All I feel in my bubble is happiness and am oblivious to any other emotion trying to weasel their way in.  
  
Suddenly the screaming inside me increases.  
  
" Luke somebody wanted to hurt her." Karen bluntly replied.  
  
And suddenly with six simple words, my bubble is burst and I hear again. So I do the only thing I know how to when I can't stand reality and must escape.  
  
I run, and I don't stop. 


	4. Surreal

~ Hello fellow readers! I know your probably thinking I fell off a cliff right about now but I'm back and hopefully better than ever! Writer's block is killer but luckily not permanent and I think I'm ready to thrill and maybe even chill. Mad rhyming skills right? Lol, without any further rambling I present Chapter 3. Read and review, your opinions, comments, suggestions, and questions are always welcome in my inbox. In fact they would make my day, so happy reading!  
  
Chapter 3 Haley's POV Through my entire seventeen years of existence I have truly been blessed. God has, for some unexplainable reason, given me countless gifts throughout my life in the form of friends and family. Never once did I wish for anything more because I've had all that I needed right in front of me.  
  
My life was perfect the day I was taken. My boyfriend and I were on a path towards a future of endless love, you know the kind that makes other bitterly sick because it's so sweet, my family and I were on great terms and surprisingly no fights had broken out over whose turn it was to use the shower first that morning, and my best friend and I were back to our usual attached- at-the-hip routine despite our horrible fight which took place two months before.  
  
Ironically the day was a beautiful one with birds chirping, flowers blooming, and the radiant glow of the sun brought warmth to the residences of Tree Hill. I reacted to the day with a similar cheerful mood and as I raided my closet I thought of normal things: my physics test, my English paper, lunch with Lucas, and most importantly tutoring with Nathan or just Nathan. Not once did the thought of never worrying about these things again cross my mind for I was convinced my cozy little lifestyle would never change.  
  
Unfortunately I never made it to school and my small worries were quickly replaced with bigger ones. I was taken, in broad daylight and before I had time to react I was so far mentally gone that the physical pain didn't kick in till I woke up the next morning.  
  
At least I think it is the next morning, but really it could be the next, next morning. There is no clock here and I'm not sure what is the date. The walls are eerily bare and it's so quiet you could hear a pin drop as cliche as it sounds. When my eyes finally manage to twitch open I immediately realize I'm tied to a wooden chair. The kind that surrounds my table at home.  
  
Home, my thoughts immediately switch to my family. Are they worried? Are they looking for me? Then I'm forced to ask myself, do I even know where I am? The pain burns and becomes abundantly clear when I try to move. My eyes scan my body and my jean jacket is tattered and torn as well as streaked with mud. My eye is pulsing and I know that if I were to look in a mirror a black eye would confirm my first guess. My hands are bloody and scratched and my hair, a scraggily mess, surrounds my face. My lip is swollen and a huge stain of blood lies on the left pant leg of my jeans. I'm missing a shoe and my foot is twisted in an awkward angle. I know I didn't give up without a fight.  
  
I'm awake and my conscience, against my will, is slowly wiping away the fog that consumed my brain. As much as I'm there mentally, the aftermath has yet to set in and I truly believe that I'm okay. Or that I'm going to be okay. I'm able to forget the fight I put up to save my soul and suddenly I'm back. Back to my old lifestyle before it was completely turned upside down.  
  
It is all so surreal.  
  
The facade in my mind plays back memories of Lucas, Nathan, mommy and daddy. I can hear the familiar sound of Luca's basketball at the river court and I can see the adrenaline pumping through him as I cheer him on. I can feel Nathan's arms encircling my waist and can smell the aftershave I love so much. I can touch my mother's hands and we knead the dough for cookies together and see my father smile over us protectively. I know that I'm safe and I can't force this mental picture out of mind nor do I want to. This is my heaven and for a moment I forget everything that has consumed my blissful existence in the past 24 or 48 or however many hours.  
  
Then I see my reflection in the shiny gleam of a butcher's knife and I'm yanked back to present day. Somebody towers over me, and I feel so small and as much as I want to look up and see the evil person who has ruined my life, I'm scared to.  
  
The room is empty except for the chair, me and my attacker. There are no windows and no doors that I can see. A small bookshelf occupies the left corner and I see nothing but candles and weird, enchanting-looking spells which decorate the it all around. A small picture frame occupies the middle of it all and I strain to see the face.  
  
With a simple movement the knife lowers towards my hands and I scream.  
  
One slash begins to bleed and my mind recognizes those eyes. Another slash, not too deep, stings and I recognize that smile.  
  
One more slash and the enclosed picture reveals Nathan.  
  
What is the connection? 


	5. Bittersweet Laughter

~* Hello faithful readers! I appreciate your comments and am hoping that they will continue to fill my inbox in the future! Remember whatever you have to say is always welcome, don't be afraid to add your input! To clear up any confusion the last chapter was told from Haley's point of view and NO Nathan is not the kidnapper incase anybody was curious or extremely lost, so I hope that helps. This chapter is told from the kidnapper's point of view and yes the name will be revealed. Don't worry we will definitely be seeing some interaction between the two hot brothers so rest assured. Without further ado on to Chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4 Kidnapper's POV  
From the moment I arrived in Tree Hill, North Carolina I absolutely hated it. Torn from my friends, and family I was forced into a new place with new people who I grew to envy. Their wealth disgusted me as I watched gabby girls chirp on cell phones as they cruised by in their Mercedes or Porches, and their families scarcely fulfilled the title and threw money to their offspring in order to tame their social status. Few conformed to the rules of hierarchy and the ones who did lived their life to perfection.  
  
I had to taint it all, maybe for revenge or because I was bitter, but I knew that their familiar routine had to be stopped. It was such a quaint little town, the kind you read about in fairy tales, where everybody is willing to help anybody else out but I saw beneath the facade. These people were fake which was certainly apparent in the way they lived their life right down to the women's breast sizes as their husbands held them on their arms like trophies. It was a gut-wrenching scene that played before me everyday as I searched for something, anything, that was real.  
  
I knew they would never suspect me because I played in the role they wanted me to fill. I fit in and I knew it. I could almost feel the sexual tension in the air as I walked through the halls of the high school with tight little pink shorts which masked perfect trim legs. I could see the drool drip from the boys' face as their eyes stayed glued to my D cup breasts as I spoke to them with confidence and I could feel their breath on my neck as I flipped my perfect, long black hair behind my shoulders as I sauntered away. I caught all their attention. All their attention , except two.  
  
The Scott brothers.  
  
I don't know if they could see through my false smile or hear the pain behind my irrestible voice but their resistance drove me absolutely insane. They were a challenge that I was more than positive I would conquer.  
  
I aimed for the weaker one first, and I have to admit it wasn't easy. Lucas was so cute and sweet but I could easily see what a bastard he had been long ago involved in two relationships at the same time. I was an easy distraction away from all his little problems, and I tempted him to no end. He said no time and time again but I pushed and eventually he gave in. Poor boy, could've swore I was the real thing but that little bitch had to go and extract that thought from his head after I went after her man. She told him I was bad news, a cheap whore who found herself in a new bed every night, and I have to admit she wasn't entirely wrong. Sad thing was, with lovesick eyes he believed her. It was apparent who held the upper hand in their friendship and I was sad to see my new sex toy go, but he meant nothing.  
  
Now Nathan, he was a completely different story. From the moment I laid eyes on him I knew I had to have him. He was more to me than just a hard body, but a great guy who treated me with respect. He wasn't like the idiots who pursued me for sex but was polite and well-mannered. I began to fall in love with the way he smiled whenever he got an A, his sultry voice, his deep blue eyes which I found myself getting lost in. He made me nervous instead of vice versa and I spent my free time dreaming about him. I wondered how good he was in bed and if his abs were as hard as they appeared beneath his tight shirts. I loved the way his veins pulsed when he played basketball and I was overcome with a wave of emotions in which I felt I would drown in.  
  
Things would have worked out perfectly if it wasn't for her. She was the apple of his eye and ironically through all my searching I found something real. I could see their love was real from the way he gazed into her eyes, or that his desire was quenched through one hug from her, and I knew that they were happy because of their interactions. I viewed from afar the way he tentatively took her hand to the laughs they exchanged from a tickle war and I knew I had to have that.  
  
I had to have that with him.  
  
I started to note little things and as time went on a plot quickly began to form in my head. I jotted down her whereabouts and rapidly came to realize that once she was out of the picture Nathan would be forced to lean on me. I hated to do this to such a wholesome girl but the town needed to be taught a lesson and I was going to be the one to give them the shock of a lifetime.  
  
I couldn't wait to see the looks on the faces of her loved ones or hear the tears in their voices as they pleaded for her safe return. It was what fueled my energy and motivated me to execute my plan. I was a smart girl, I was Reyanna fucking Reynolds, and I could get away with anything, even murder.  
  
I did feel pity and I tried to warn her through notes but they just laughed.  
  
I gazed at the picture of the handsome boy in my hands before I placed it in the center of the shrine.  
  
Whose laughing now?  
  
*AUTHOR"S NOTE* So let's sum up what we have read, in order to clear any confusion. No, the character is not a main character, her name is Reyanna Reynolds and she was a new girl at Tree Hill. You will learn about her past later on because it aids in a big part of understanding her envy and anger. Don't fear, dialogue is soon to follow in the next couple of chapters and the search for Haley will be on. The two Scott brothers will join forces, we will learn more about Reyanna, and most likely I will add in some of Peyton, Brooke, Karen, and Haley's family thoughts and feelings. If there is any further questions I could clear up please post and I will reply. Thanks! Until next time... 


	6. The Friends We Form Along the Way

Hello faithful readers! The rumors are not true, no I haven't died and gone to heaven. I have just been diagnosed with a temporary case of writer's block, but now it has deceased and I'm back and better than ever. Hopefully anyway. For those who are still interested, bless your souls and thank you for your encouraging comments, the power of words go a long way, especially with me! So keep the feedback a rolling and I'll keep churning out the chapters, maybe next time with a faster pace! Thanks again, read and review! Comments are always welcome in my box.  
  
Chapter 5  
The familiar dribble of the ball enlightened his senses and soothed his fears. With each thump, a piece of his complicating world chipped away and he became engulfed into a zone of no return. With each shot his adrenaline soared, and he began to feel the blood pump through his veins. When he ran he felt the wind coarse through his hair, and the cold sweat against his freshly moist skin. He felt the muscles in his legs strengthen with each step he took as he forced them into a state of overdrive. It was in these moments he truly felt, alive.  
  
His short state of tranquility was abruptly ended upon her approaching. He knew the way she smelled and could sense it from a mile away. Her steps were tentative, almost as if she were afraid to approach, and he held his breath as she hesitated for a moment then continued her trek towards her destination. She found solace in the cold, unfriendly bleachers and he knew she would patiently wait until he was ready to talk.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her delicate hand push away a strand of curly, blonde hair and she anxiously glanced at her watch. Her eyes were distant, but tried their best to hid their fears in an attempt to comfort others. Her face showed no trace of makeup, for what was the point? It was going to come off anyway after she locked her bedroom doors and cried herself to sleep. He knew this only because he was curious for her reactions to the situation, and upon seeing her break down he confirmed that Haley's friendship with his former lover was true. In an effort to truly please Haley, as if she were watching somewhere, he set down the ball and slowly treaded over to where the young woman sat.  
  
L: Peyton.  
  
P:Lucas.  
  
L: What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm disappointed to see you but after avoiding me for weeks, I feel as if your visit is kind of...sudden.  
  
P: I came because I knew you would be here. Look, Luke I don't want to add any more stress...  
  
L:(cuts in) You know I really wish everyone would stop saying that. "I don't want to add anymore stress Lucas so don't play basketball", "Your stressed Lucas, let me do your chores", "You've been through a lot Luke, no need to turn in homework." You people act as if I'm the one who has been kidnaped! Instead of spending all that time and energy worrying about me, why don't people do something to bring her back...  
  
Peyton heard the sorrow in his voice and could literally feel him shake as she embraced him into a hug. Her emotions were being tangled with, now more than ever, and she couldn't remember the last time she had shed so many tears. She gently stroked Luke's hair, only as a mother knew how, and listened to him voice his fears.  
  
L: I'm scared Peyt, I mean I'm really scared. She's the strongest person I know, but who knows what she is up against. I hate not being able to hear her voice or sense her feelings . I hate not knowing if she is safe or even...  
  
His voice trembled but he continued.  
  
L: alive. I hate being so weak and useless. She has always been my rock, you know, I depended on her and now without her I'm lost and I'm alone.  
  
Peyton pulled away and gently forced Lucas to look into her eyes.  
  
P: Lucas I know your scared, so am I but the last thing Haley needs is someone wallowing in their own self pity when they could be trying to find her. I can understand the emotions your experiencing, and the feelings of lost, trust me I've been there, but she isn't even gone yet. Help her Lucas, your not alone. I'm going to be here for you every step of the way...  
  
A voice from behind chimed in upon these words, and the two teens glanced up startled. The sight of the young man before them chipped at their hearts even more and they both easily placed the fear in his eyes for they held it in their own. His eyes were red and held pools of nothingness and he appeared shorter than usual because of his defeated, crumpled frame. His hair was messy, and his cheeks held no hint of color. His appearance presented the second biggest shock next to the words he uttered.  
  
N: So am I.  
  
L: Nathan, what are you doing here? My mom told me you were in the hospital and I didn't think you would be released so soon.  
  
N: I wasn't. I left.  
  
P: Making that a habit are we.  
  
N: Look, I knew this is where you would be Luke and as much as I hate to come crawling up here like this, we both need each other. Haley needs both of us to help her, and I can't sit around cooped up in some hospital when she could be going through much worse.  
  
He quietly walked over and sat down.  
  
L: I never thought I'd live to see this day, but your right.  
  
A trace of a smile lingered over Luke's tear-stained face but Nathan's face continued to ressemble stone. The brunette took a deep sigh before speaking again.  
  
N: How did this happen?  
  
His head fell beneath his knees as his hands gripped his hair.  
  
N: Haley is the best person I have ever met. She's wholesome, and everything about her is real. Now, me on the other hand, I'm fake. Haley never did anything wrong and yet she is punished while I've been an asshole my entire life and am only rewarded.  
  
P: Isn't the world fucked up?  
  
N: You can say that again. We have got to figure this out guys. I'm done with the tears and the blame, I swear I think I'm losing one of my balls. Who's up for catching a kidnapper whose going to wish they were never born?  
  
P: I'm in.  
  
N:Lucas?  
  
The blonde boy glanced between the woman on his right and the man on his left and saw nothing but trust and compassion for a common cause.  
  
L: Let's do it.  
  
Only then and there did the three most unlikely people find comfort in each other's arms and agreed to ban together. A couple of months ago, asking them to work on project together was simply out of the question but now they all found common ground in a person who couldn't be forgotten and would be found. It's amazing how one huge problem can lead to another success in an entirely different matter, don't you think? 


	7. Revenge

Hello faithful readers! So the last chapter I'm sensing bore you guys eh? I know it wasn't my best but couldn't ya at least take a minute to let me know your still alive and interested? I'm just kidding with you, but hopefully this chapter will make up for the last and satisfy your standards. This chapter's a shocker! Keep reading, and lemme know what you think. Now, onto the chapter...  
Chapter 7 Reyanna(Kidnapper) POV  
  
The morals of people today have certainly changed. Through this harsh world that surrounds us, teenagers must adapt to an intense atmosphere with violence all around them. One can't help but be provoked to mimic what we construe on television, for look at all the publicity it brings. It's really sad, the lows people sink to as a form of revenge. I'm mean back in the day before we were born, teens could easily settle any dispute without illegal interference and cheating on boyfriends and or girlfriends could easily be forgiven with a simple hug or apology. Kids that were disliked, only succeeded later in life and did not succumb to killing the peers who teased them., and people knew the difference between right and wrong.  
  
Kidnaping was wrong.  
  
The way I justify my actions, they had it coming. In a way it was their fault, I mean they welcomed me into their hometown without questioning who I was or what I stood for and proved to be stupid enough to believe the mask I displayed. I guess they learned their lesson, don't judge a book by it's cover.  
  
I couldn't do it alone. I was the master behind the devious plan but I admit I did need help. Though I would never be suspected, I figured, I might as well find someone as bitter as me to maybe take the fall if necessary. This person I targeted had to be smart enough to keep their mouth shut and listen to me but stupid enough to breakdown during a conference with the police and turn themself in. They had to be really angry yet had to have somewhat of a conscience or feel for emotions.  
  
Luckily two people fit this profile and I easily could control both of them like little puppets.  
  
My brother, Ryan Reynolds, fell in love with the main girl I was after to destroy. Yeah, that's right he trailed Haley James like a little lovesick puppy and the sad thing was he was determined to go to extreme lengths to get her. Being the nice little girl she was, Haley welcomed him to Tree Hill High and fulfilled the role of a caring friend. FRIEND, that's all he was to her and it killed him. One glance from her and he immediately melted, the whole display made me want to vomit. Haley quickly took up all his time, if he wasn't being tutored by her, he was thinking about her. He quickly noted all the details about her profile, memorizing every detail of her appearance, and spent his free time following her. He knew all the places she loved to hang out and every class in her schedule. He was an easy addition to my team for he felt Haley would see him as her savior and in turn end up with him after the whole ordeal. Little did he know, I had bigger plans for Ms. James but that he didn't need to know about at the moment.  
  
My next and last addition was a pissed off woman with enough drive to ruin anybody's life. She was sassy and smart and immediately gained interest with my arrival. We quickly, as she said "formed an unbreakable bond" as friends and I expertly faked the role. I soon had her wrapped around my little finger and she, without second thought, agreed to go through this with me. She claimed it would be an "experience to remember". What a fucking idiot.  
  
"Now that your awake sleeping beauty, I can get to work." Reyanna expertly flicked her black hair behind her slim shoulders and picked up the carving knife that was now covered in Haley's fresh blood.  
  
"I hope those cuts weren't too deep. Wouldn't want to finish you off too quickly." she smiled an evil smile and wiped the liquid off with a paper towel.  
  
Haley's defeated eyes dragged themselves away from the white carpet and she sadly looked at her attacker. She recognized Reyanna from around school but was clueless as to what provoked her to hurt her. She never recalled lashing out at this beautiful girl and she couldn't help but add if anything, she had been nothing but nice to her. She was a friend of her brother's, or so she thought, and he never mentioned his sister's apparent hatred towards her.  
  
"Why?" Haley's voice dripped with exhaust.  
  
"Why does the victim always want to know why? Does everything have to have a motive? Can't I just want to fuck somebody else's life up." Reyanna chuckled after repeating these words.  
  
"I suppose your thinking how can somebody hold so much hatred for a person and blah blah blah right? So your looking for a motive, well here is one I hate you. You walk around with your perfect life, your cute best friend, your irrestible boyfriend, your I'm so sweet and nice personality, and yet you have no idea how fake it all really is do you? I'm here to teach you a lesson. 


End file.
